


Day at the Races (your ass or mine)

by mrsrobinson



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Rimming, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:00:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1456405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsrobinson/pseuds/mrsrobinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A basic story of J2 schmoop (Red Bull Soap Box Derby Day)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day at the Races (your ass or mine)

**Author's Note:**

> **falsehoods and untruths**

 

“Get up and make me some coffee.” Jensen growls slapping at the alarm on the night stand with his available arm.  
“Jared…Jarrrred…coffee.”

It’s barely 9am, it’s a Sunday, and Jensen’s mouth tastes like ass, but it was nice ass. He tries to shake the body under him but it doesn't move. His arm is cradled in the crack of Jared’s ass, he’s too tired to make any real effort so instead he just strokes his fingers back and forth across the soft skin at the dip of his co-stars spine.

“Jared…Jay, come on man.” He’s fake sobbing now and he’s two seconds from laughing but he bites his tongue.

“Fuuuuuuuuck, leave me alone.” Jared’s head is at the foot of the bed, stuck under the covers.

“Babe, I need my coffeeeee.” Jensen knows he’s got him, Jared’s leg shifts slightly and he groans loud.

“I don’t know why you’re being so whiny.” Jared’s voice is like gravel trying to figure out where he is. “I’m the one that lost the bet.”

Jared finally shifts onto his knees and turns around to face his boyfriend. Roommate, boyfriend, co-star, mentor, best friend, he can never find enough words to encompass everything that Jensen is to him and he knows Jensen feels the same. He drops down on Jensen’s exposed chest and drops baby kisses along his neck.

Stretching is arms over his head and tilting his face away, Jensen yawns deeply. “I gotta brush my teeth, my mouth tastes like ass.”

“But it’s my ass and I know you love my ass. At least you did last night.” Jared keeps kissing trying to get at that mouth, those lips, he can never get enough of them.

Jensen drops his arms around the broad shoulders on top of him and squeezes, “I do love that ass. I love everything about it that ass, especially the _ASS_ that it’s attached to. Now get up and make me some coffee, bitch.”

He slaps Jared’s prize winning ass for good measure and then shifts out from underneath his human furnace.

Jared just burrows his face into Jen’s pillow and inhales deeply then lets out a deep huff. “Okay, okay, but don’t think I’m not going to get what I want from you Ackles.”

Jensen’s head pokes out of the bathroom and he makes a face of uncertainty. His mouth is full of foam and can’t hear around the electric toothbrush. Jared just waves him off and pulls on the pair of boxers closest to him, Jensen’s. He stands, slaps his belly and rubs his butt. He’s sore, someone got carried away again. He thinks it to himself, _I am getting what I want from you Ackles_ , he smiles watching Jensen turning on the shower and he heads to the kitchen.

The coffee is going and he fills up the food and water for the dogs. It’s even too early for them, he walks into the living room and they are curled up next to each at the base of the sofa. He sits, gives them belly rubs and scratches behind Harley’s ears. The make little snuffles but lay back down. Jared grabs his cell and checks his messages.

Clif sent a text at 8:45 saying he’ll pick them up at 10am on the dot and that Jared better be ready. Jared texts him back

                **JPad to Cliffy – YOU’RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!!! :)**

His mom left a voicemail, “Hey sweetie, just wanted to say hope you boys have fun today and don’t forget Megan’s birthday is coming up. Love you honey and give Jensen a big hug for me.”

He taps a reminder for Megan and laughs when he plans the hug. He loves hugging Jensen, especially when he’s annoyed. He’ll be sure to add a smacking kiss too, because he’s sure his momma just forgot to mention it.

Clif tweets back just as the coffee machine starts to beep its ready.

                **Cliffy to JPad – HE BETTER BE READY TOO**

Jared just laughs and throws it back on the coffee table. Two mugs poured he heads back into their room.

Jensen is getting out of the shower, water still running, Jared hands him the mug and puts his on the counter. He strips out of the boxers and climbs under the spray. “Clif will be here in about 45 minutes.”

Jensen grunts and groans as he takes another long gulp. “Thank you, thank you, and thank you.” He whispers to the cup. He roughly dries his hair with a towel and drops it to his side, turning back to the shower.

“Good morning baby.” Jensen sticks his head back in and Jared leans over to take his reward.

It’s just a few soft chaste kisses but it’s gotten so he needs them to start his day off right. He slaps Jensen lightly on the ass as he walks away and the fucker actually shakes it at him. His dicks twitches a bit but he continues soaping up and reveling in the hot spray.

When he’s done in the bathroom he sees that Jensen not only made the bed but he also put out some clothes for Jared. If it were any other person he’d be annoyed, he knows how to pick out clothes. Just because he happens to like wearing those black socks pulled up on his calves, _he has cold calves_ , doesn't mean he’s a bad dresser. Okay, maybe it is a bit grandpa looking when he wears them with shorts but fuck it, he’s adorable. Jensen was kind enough to let him wear his favorite jeans, even though there’s a visible tear opening right below his back left pocket. He grabs an extra t-shirt because yeah he’ll probably sweat his balls off out in the sun all day.

  
“Jen have you seen my wallet?” He’s been looking around the place for it when Jensen comes through the slider with the dogs.

“No, but it may have fallen out in the Expi.” Jensen slaps his hands and the dog’s head to their bowls. He actually paid attention during Doggy Boot Camp and the pups behave more for him even though they are technically Jared’s babies.

Jared just nods and grabs 3 bottles of water from the fridge and his sunglasses off the island. Jensen comes around and takes one of the bottles and then digs his fingers into the waist band of Jared’s boxer briefs and tugs him close.

“So, double or nothing says I win the race?” He tilts his head up to Jared’s face, it’s only really noticeable when they’re this close, but he loves that Jared towers over him.

“I dunno if my ass can take that kind of pounding two nights in a row.” Jared’s slow grin reinforces the fact that he’d be willing to try.

Jensen cups his butt and gently massages, “Sorry ‘bout that babe, the old man too much for you?” He smirks and licks his bottom lip gaze darkening.

“Never too much.” He drags his thumb across Jensen’s slick lip and molds his mouth over Jensen’s. They kiss deep and hard, pressing their hips into each other. Jared’s lungs are just about to scream for air when the doorbell rings.

Clif comes through the door and bellows in the entry way. “You idiots better be ready and not messing around.”

The dogs run up and jump around bumping and looking for someone to play with. Jared walks up all smiles and hands him a water bottle.

“Morning Cliffy, aren't we in a good mood!” He pretends like he’s gonna drape over the burly guy like a blanket but Clif pushes him back and bends down to nuzzle the dogs instead.

“Hey man, do we have time to stop by Starbucks?” Jensen is checking his pockets and pulling out his keys when he notices them both looking at him, the eye rolls implied.

“Since Jared has managed to be on time this morning I think we can make a quick drive thru.” Cliff cuffs him on the shoulder but just smiles wide at the giant puppy saying his goodbyes to his baby puppies.

They all walk out of the house, Jensen locking the door behind him. He double checks his pockets again, because he’s Jensen and Jensen likes to double check. Jared is wide awake now and the energy comes off him in waves.

“I CALL SHOTGUN!” He’s practically bouncing as he opens the door of the Expedition. Jensen just lets him have it.

They all pile in and the dash read out says it’s already 72 degrees and that’s saying a lot for Vancouver.

They pull away and Jared is twisting around in his seat, “Cliffy did you by chance find my wallet, I can’t find it?”

Jensen has told him a thousand times to get a wallet chain but Jared refuses, he doesn't want to look like he’s trying to be cool. He already knows he is. Six feet four inches of muscular cool, nerd. Sometimes he is a giant child.

“No, but I’ll call the restaurant and see if you left it there.” Clif pulls into the Starbucks and Jensen heads in.

“So I gotta win this this race today man.” Jared practically whispers conspiratorially like Jensen can maybe hear him through 2 panes of glass and 30 feet.

  
“Yeah, what he give your ass a…never mind I don’t wanna think about it.” Clif just laughs as he dials Brandon, the bartender at Morton’s.

Jared is just staring at Jensen waiting for his Venti Caramel Macchiato. He hadn't noticed earlier but Jensen wore the Diesel jeans that Jared loves on him. The fit a little snugger than his other jeans and Jared will never understand why Jensen always likes hiding his ass. Jared loves his butt, he’s got a great butt, but Jensen’s ass, he could write sonnets about that ass. He guesses they’re really lucky that they both like to catch. But Jared catches more often in general and Jensen was merciless last night. He can still feel the ache, but it was worth it.

They had been playing pool down the street from the steak house well past midnight. Jared had lost, blaming a hand cramp from Sam having to hold one of the guns for most of Friday’s scenes. Jensen had had a few bourbons after they shared a bottle and a half of wine. For some reason bourbon always makes Jensen feel really good, not just because of the alcohol but because something about the smooth burn in his throat makes him feel sexy. Jared doesn’t try to figure it out but he knows Jensen is just a little looser and a lot less inhibited when he drinks it. So Jared just looks at it like a win/win.

When they got home they’d barely made it into the house before Jensen had his hands down the back of Jared’s slacks, finger trailing the groove of his ass over the fabric. He fingered him Jared and ate him out for what seemed like hours then fucked him so hard Jared was sure they were going to crack the headboard. Just when they were spent Jensen flipped him around and just kept lavishing the backs of his legs and his butt with more kisses and soft licks, nursing his abused rim. They fell asleep like that and Jared was just now figuring it out, that yeah, he was sleeping at the foot of the bed this morning.

Jensen taps on the passenger window and Jared snaps out of his haze. He hops into the car giddy like a child with a fresh ice cream cone. “Come on Jay, don’t make it so easy for me.”

He straps into the seat and takes another sip of his “Caffeine I.V.” then softly tugs on Jared’s ear lobe. “Are you even gonna be able to put up a fight or are ya just gonna forfeit now?”

Jared drops his hand between the seat and the door and wraps his fingers around Jensen’s ankle. He just holds on rubbing his thumb over the inside bone and purrs. “Jensen, I may say and do a lot of questionable things but giving up is not one them.” Then in pure Jared fashion he tugs hard on the hair on Jensen’s leg.

Jensen hisses, almost spilling his coffee, “OUCH, ASSHOLE!”

Jared turns in his seat and just gives the most cocky grin he can, “Your ass is mine this time Ackles, I’m not even gonna give you a handicap even if you are much older than me.”

Jensen just flips him off and takes another sip of his coffee. Clif barely even reacts anymore, they are just over grown children who get paid to play dress up. If he secretly loves watching them bicker and spar no one has to know, he a _professional_ bodyguard. It’s not nearly as insufferable (externally) as when they are sweet and loving and caring for each other. He never believed in soul mates but if he had to make a bet, his money would be on Jared and Jensen.

The rest of the drive is pretty tame, just the usual banter and talking about what the episode they’re starting on Tuesday. Brandon calls back and says, yes, they have Jared’s wallet. It was underneath the table. Jensen reiterates about the chain and Jared just nods like he’s listening, he isn’t of course.

It’s not very far to events location but with traffic it takes a while. It’s almost 11am and the temperature is still climbing and there are about 30 thousand people lining about a half mile of 4th Ave and Arbustus Street. The place is packed, but since it is Canada and this is a charity event things are very relaxed.

At both ends of the street are giant banners claiming this the Red Bull Soapbox Vancouver 2008 and blow up arches with dueling red bulls at its crown.

They meet up with Julia, the talent wrangler, and make their way over to the grandstand. The crowd is watching one of the other events and Jared and Jensen get their badges and their instructions. They do a few interviews with some of the local and internet media.

 “We do have a bet going for who we think will win, but I can’t tell you the stakes.” Jared winks and flashes his best charmer smile, dimples on full display. “Either way, it’s the charities and the fans that win!”

“That’s why we’re here today to have a great time and help out a great cause.” He doesn't always like this kind of thing, PR, but Jensen charms just as easily as Jared, “I’m gonna race for Doctors Without Borders and Gigantor is racing for St. Jude’s.”

Jared checks him in the shoulder, they both laugh, thanking the interviewer and moving onto the next, trying to make all the same answers to the same questions sound fresh. It’s become old hat but they still enjoy the fact that people eager to chat up the stars of this little show.

“So tell your fans, where two Texan transplants get a good piece of meat in Canada?” the interviewer gives a cheeky wink and waits.

As usual Jensen lets Jared take the lead.

“Actually, we had steaks at Morton’s last night.” He looks at Jensen for confirmation which Jensen gives.

  
“Morton’s or Gotham Steakhouse, we go there a lot.” Jensen squints into the sun and adjusts his sunglasses.

“Jensen just eats the salmon, we like to watch his figure.” Jared deadpans and Jensen pretends to preen. “But we do fight over desserts.”

They get through a few more interviews and Julia comes back with some bottled waters. They sit on the dais and wait for whatever comes next. Mostly they just tease Clif and smack talk each other’s road skills. The heat is climbing and it’s no surprise that Jared is sweating like he’s been jogging for an hour. Jensen walks over to the make shift green room slash tent and gets a few hand towels to mop up his boyfriend. They don’t read the fan sites but they've heard enough given the convention questions to know what their fans think. It doesn't help that Jared has a zero tolerance policy for Jensen’s personal space. Even if it’s not public knowledge, the “fangirls” have pretty much gotten it right.

 “Here, before you both get crabby.” Jensen wipes Jared’s head and hands him and Clif a sandwich.

“My hero!” Jared coos at the hoagie.

It’s not long before Julia returns and guides them over to some golf carts to take them up the hill to the top of the race track. Since Jared is a giant child he squeals like he’s on a roller coaster. Jensen just laughs thinking, yep, he’s all mine. With as many similarities as differences, it’s amazing they not only found each other but that they work so well.

They get up the hill and they get handed two Vancouver Canucks jerseys, #13 Ackles, #14 Padalecki, they pull them on then take a few more pictures with the press and the event photographers.

Jared leans into Jensen’s ear and whispers. “Think we’ll go up in flames wearing these?”

Jensen just smiles and appraises Jared, he is so gorgeous and his smile is blinding. He never expected this giant ball of sunshine and sex to come barreling into his life. It scared him at first, the show, being co-stars and already spending so much time together. But Tom and Mike had assured him not only was it ok, but Jared was good for Jensen. So he leapt into gay love with this man-child that made everything in his life funnier, smarter, sillier, and hotter and made Jensen that much better of a person. He may have been straight most his life, but he’s never been happier, being gay for Jared Padalecki.

“Stop checking out my ass Ackles and try on your helmet.” Most people just laugh and expect this kind of behavior from Jared now. It’s been years and their camaraderie, chemistry and all together closeness is legend now.

Jensen just blushes and acquiesces. “I’m amazed they had a helmet big enough to fit that ego!”

“Words hurt Jensen.” He adjusts the chin strap and looks down with his trade mark sad puppy face.

“Don’t think making that face is going to make me go easy on you #14, I’m gonna beat your ass.” Jensen threatens.

Jared just looks at him full of fondness. “Hold that thought!”

He bounces off over to some fans, Jensen and Clif just look at each other and shake their heads, he really is a child. He’s not gone more than a few minutes when he comes back with something in his hand.

“Come here pretty boy, you need some protection.” He comes at Jensen with fingers coated in sunblock.

“Thanks mom.” He grits out, taking his sunglasses off and letting Jared swipe it across the bridge of his nose and around his face and ears.

“Here lemme get the back of your neck, then you can do me!” Jared snickers, it’s just another reason fans have been all about J2 since day one.

It was the constant teasing, rough housing, double-entendres and Jared’s inherit need to flop on Jensen any time of day; regardless of where they happened to be. At first Jensen just thought it was just put on for laughs or to irritate him. But Jared, a touchy feely guy already, was never in anyone else’s space quite like he was in Jensen’s. It was the first summer hiatus that Jensen realized that he not only missed Jared’s constant pawing, but craved it.

Jensen takes the pink bottle and returns the favor being sure to get behind Jared’s ears. “You steal this from a fan?”

“She gave it to me when I said I was worried about you getting more freckles.” Jared turns and flicks Jensen on the nose.

They both walk back over to the crowd and thank the woman. Jared holds out her phone to take a group selfie.

“We watch the show every week, the whole family. Sam and Dean are great and you two are just precious.” She is excited and gushing.  
They take a few more pictures and sign a few autographs.

Jared tries to rile up the group. “Who ya’ll think is gonna win this, me or the little guy?”

The crowd start whooping and clapping and Jared just hops up and down point at himself. Jensen mimes like he’s gonna cut Jared’s throat. Then it dissolves into a slap fight and laughing from the crowd. Julia apologizes to the fans and takes the boys over to the racing point. A guy shows them how to maneuver the box cars and where they need to end up.

“It’s not too late to call it off Jensen. You know I’m younger and spry!” He tries to smack talk but he just keeps laughing. “I don’t want to get in trouble with Eric and Kim if you break a hip.”

Jensen wants to flip him off but it’s a family event. “Jared, you just better hope all that hot air helps propel you faster.”

“Besides, with maturity comes experience!” He stick his tongue out at Jared, turns to his pit crew and high fives them.

The emcee comes over with her microphone and gets the crowd’s attention. She announces the race is about to start and introduces the stars of Supernatural, Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles. The crowd roars and the adrenaline rises.

“We want to thank you guys for coming out today and supporting Red Bull in its _first_ Canadian Soap Box Derby Day!”

Since Jared is the talker of the two. “Thank you Carly, thank you Red Bull and thank you Vancouver! You’ve made the cast and crew of Supernatural and these two Cowboys feel right at home.”

“LET’S GET RACING!” Jensen pumps his fist in the air and the crowd goes wild. He shoves Jared playfully and pulls away quickly when Jared tries to punch him in return.

Jared’s team is checking the wheels and the steering one more time. He looks over to see Jensen pulling up his jeans readying to climb in to his little car, he leers at the perfection of Jensen’s ass. Jared is nothing if not fiercely competitive and thinks to himself that that ass is his this time. He slides into racer and checks the pedals, it’s cramped for sure but it’s good and they assure him he’s gonna fly down that hill.

The get pushed up to the starting line and Jared shouts over to Jensen. “Shake ‘N Bake!”

“I’m the Magic Man!” Jensen gives him a thumbs up and nods at his crew.

Carly counts down and the starter gun goes off. It’s take a few seconds to really get situated and get control but then they are racing down the hill. Jensen is focused but he can make out Jared cackling. They're pretty even with Jared pulling slightly ahead and that’s when Jensen’s front wheel starts to stick and slip. Jared is in the lead and pulling further ahead. Jensen just tries to maneuver better but it’s kind of hopeless. He knows he’s already lost. Twice.

Jared being Jared slows when he notices Jensen struggling, the wheel is sticking. But he passes finish line, the horn blows and the crowd cheers. He waits for his partner. In an act of defiance it looks like Jensen is aiming to ram him. He claps and spurs Jensen on and just when it looks like Jensen is going to plow in to the side of Jared’s car he swerves around, crashing into the hay bale wall. He shakes his head and the pit crews pull them out. They stretch out their legs and come together in a hug, Jensen congratulating Jared.

“I thought for sure you were going to hit me.” Jared squeezes him and practically pulls Jensen off the ground.

Carly is there a minute later and congratulates both of them and their teams on and excellent race. She pulls them over the dais and proclaims Jared the winner.

“That was so much fun!” Jared holds up his trophy and the crowd claps and cheers. “But even better than winning this trophy is knowing that it benefits the Children of St. Jude’s.”

Jensen nods and claps. Jared is so great with these things, he would have been a great politician. They do a few more quick interviews and take more pictures (it’s always just one more), they oblige all the requests.

They stand in a tight crowd and Jensen nonchalantly slides thumb into Jared’s back pocket. He pushes down and anyone who sees this may just think he’s trying to get his attention, they’d be right. Jensen is getting tired and he’s starving. If he doesn't do it now, it’ll be another hour before Jared stops talking. Jared leans back into Jensen’s hand in acknowledgement. They've always been able to communicate easily without words.

Carly takes them over to the judge’s grandstand and they sign off the paperwork donating the prize money to their respective charities ($1000 for St. Jude & $500 for Doctors). They both pull out personal checks for $5000 each and hand them over as well. Carly and the charity liaison both look shocked. They thank Jared and Jensen profusely and it feels good. Not only did they have a good time and helped some great causes but they also had the money to give even more.

Getting back into the car, Jensen moans for food, Jared seconds that. Clif drives them to Los Cuervos for tacos and beer. Jared is smug and Jensen just knows he’s in for it. They eat chips and wait for their food, rehashing the day’s events and Jared points out that Jensen has two new freckles. He’ll name them later when they get home, because he’s a dork like that.

It’s four in the afternoon and they are all tired. It was a busy day on top of an already long shoot week and they have an early call time tomorrow. Clif drops them off and says he’ll pick them up at 7am. Jared goes out back and says hello to the pups. Jensen brings them each a beer and they sit on the patio steps and play with the kids.

“So, what have you got planned?” Jensen mutters around dog kisses.

Jared hums like he’s actually thinking about it. Jensen knows better, he had a plan the moment they made the bet.

“Well…first off we need a shower. Then I’m thinking I’m just gonna return the favor, really slowly.” He draws out the last words and Jensen knew it was coming.

“Ok kid, gimme your best shot.” He stands stretching and pulls Jared up.

They check the dog’s food and water and head upstairs. A shower is much needed for both of them. They strip down and toss their jerseys on a chair in the corner of the room, another anecdote to be dry cleaned and framed. They really do like getting to do these kind of events even when they have such limited time during the season.

Jared turns on the water and Jensen brushes his teeth and check his face for sunburn. They climb into the shower together taking turns under the spray getting the sticky off them. They wash each other, needing each other’s muscles, Jared runs his finger over Jensen’s new freckles.

“I think I’ll call them Ricky and Cal.” He kisses them and Jensen just smiles, he’s such dork.

“So.” Jensen starts, he knows this game and he doesn't pretend to not.

“So.” Jared replies, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

Jared leans in cupping his face and kisses deep. Jensen accepts and sucks Jared’s tongue drawing him in further. He wraps his arms around Jared’s narrow waist and pulls in closer. Their skin is warm from the day in the sun as well as the water, the sensation feels amazing. When Jared finally pulls back they’re panting.

“I love you.” He whispers against Jensen’s mouth and turns him around.

Jensen lays his hands and forehead against the cool tile then exhales slowly. Jared kisses his neck and works his way down Jensen’s back. Jensen thrills when Jared kisses open mouthed and bites the hollow at the base of his spine. What he lacks in youth and experience he more than makes up for in enthusiasm. Jensen isn’t complaining.

When Jared palms his ass and licks into him, heat and chills run through Jensen. Jared has a very talented tongue. He mouths hot over Jensen’s hole and laves kitten licks all around before breaching him. Jensen’s pulse races and he practically sits back on Jared’s face, Jared just moans and presses in deeper. He licks and sucks like it’s the best thing he’s ever had. Jensen for his part, just whimpers his name and keeps his hands on the tile.

“God Jay…fuck yeah.” He hisses. If he even thinks of touching himself now it’ll all be over before it begins.

Jensen inhales deeply when cool air hits his hole, Jared is only gone for a second when his finger glides against his crack. Jensen may have posed for the Boy Scouts but Jared is the one that’s always prepared. There must have been a tube of lube in the shower. His finger slides into Jensen so easily he immediately adds a second. Jensen fucks back on them greedily. His fingers are pretty talented too.

Jared presses his face against Jensen’s temple and whispers low and dirty. “Gonna fuck you so hard Jen, you’re still gonna feel me tomorrow when we’re sitting in the Impala.”

He bites Jensen’s ear lobe at the same time he crooks his hand and drags the pads of his fingers across Jensen’s prostate. Jensen keens and his knees almost buckle. Jared rights him with one strong arm around his waist and a third finger added. Jensen tilts his head back and seeks Jared’s mouth.

“That’s right Jen, you are all mine. Gonna make you come so much, I love the taste of you.” He growls. Goofiness aside, when he wants to be, Jared is filthy and seductive.

“Jared…touch me.” Jensen pants, Jared working fingers mercilessly in his ass.

“Not yet baby.” He purrs. “Let’s cool you down.” He slowly pulls his fingers out and takes the shower sprayer setting it to steady stream, and drops the water temperature.

Jensen’s skin pebbles at the chill but Jared keeps going. He steps back and sprays at Jensen’s hole. The shock of the cold water and the pressure against his ass staves him a bit. Jared turns the nozzle back to spray and douses them both briefly. They are rock hard and they barely dry off. Jared’s mouth is back on him as they try to make it to their room. He pushes Jensen back on to the bed and draws his finger down the center of Jensen’s chest.

“I want you to fuck my face.” He lick his lips and drops his gaze down to the wet head of Jensen’s dick.

Jensen wants this but he realizes. “Jared you won the bet, I thought…”

“Then I want you to come on my face.” Jared is salivating.

Jensen goes diamond hard and he doesn’t bother to argue. He pulls Jared down and drops on top of him and grinds their cocks together.  
“Fuck, Jared, when you get like this.”

“A huh.” Jared wraps his hand around both their dicks and strokes them together. “Go on Jensen, I gave you and order.”

Jensen’s palms are on Jared’s chest, he rocks a few more times and then crawls up Jared’s body. He positions himself and slides into Jared’s waiting mouth. It’s hot and wet and he sucks hard when Jensen starts pumping. Jared holds him by the hips to keep him in place. Jensen changes rhythm a few times but it’s not long before his arms start to give. Jared knows this and he slides a finger back into Jensen.

“Motherfucker!” Jensen pulls back and comes all over Jared’s face and chest, just like he asked, ordered.

They are both panting and red faced when Jensen sits back on Jared’s stomach. His ass rubbing against Jared’s still hard dick. Jared drags a finger though the mess on his face and neck and then sucks it clean. It’s so hot Jensen has to get in on it. He licks up his come and feeds it to Jared, they kiss hungrily. It’s an addictive taste, bitter _and_ sweet, mixed with the salt of Jared’s skin. It catches Jensen off guard when a hand slaps his butt hard. The pain pleasure shoots up his spine.

“I want that ass.” Jared spanks him again and flips them both over.

They both switch up, but more often than not Jared bottoms. So when he gets to top, he can get very lion-ish. Jensen obliges and scratches his fingers across Jared’s sides.

“Just don’t forget we _both_ have to work tomorrow.” Jensen spreads his legs wide.

Jared smirks and slicks himself up with a few hard strokes. “Shut up.”

He presses at the back of Jensen’s knees and tilts his ass up a bit. Jensen braces himself against the headboard. Jared lines up and pushes in fast until he bottoms out. Jensen winces and blows out a hard breathe, it was a bit rough but he likes it. They adjust and Jared starts to pull back out. Jensen wraps his legs around his boyfriend and squeezes. Jared just drives in that much faster. The tight heat of Jensen around his cock is almost too much.

“You feel amazing Jen, always so amazing.” He slows a bit but just thrusts harder. He pulls one of Jensen’s legs on his shoulder to get deeper.  
The angle hits Jensen where he needs it. His eyes practically roll into the back of his head. He wonders why he doesn't do this more. But Jared is a tease and likes to be manhandled, Jensen is the only man for the job.

Jared fucks in harder, the spongy head rubbing over Jensen’s prostate over and over again. The sounds of skin on skin and their sounds fill the room. There is nothing else in the world but them in this moment. They never break eye contact when they fuck face to face. It’s just one of the many things they love about each other. Every emotion they have, bared and honest. Jensen leans up to kiss him. Jared is everything he ever wants and needs.

“I love you Jare.” It amazes him how lucky he is to have all this.

“Love you Jen.” Jared gives him that look and Jensen nods his head.

Jensen bares down and Jared goes for broke, thrusting harder, deeper. Jensen strokes his cock and squeezes the head when Jared comes moments later. He fucks down on Jared to pull all the orgasm out of him. The squelch of come adding to the din in his ears. He drops his legs and Jared crashes on his chest heaving in deep breaths.

Just to mess with him a little more, Jensen reaches his arm down and rubs a finger over Jared’s hole. He jerks but settles again, completely spent.

“OK, big guy, move your ass.” Jensen tries.

“My ass is happy right where it is.” Jared huffs and latches onto Jensen’s neck and sucks a bruise.

“Well I need water and maybe some Advil.” He smack Jared on the ass.

Jared slowly pulls out and rolls onto his back. Jensen gets up and walks into the bathroom trying to clench as much as he can to avoid dripping on the carpet. He wipes himself up with a wash cloth and grabs the Advil. The sun is setting and he walks down to the kitchen. Harley and Sadie are sleeping by the sofa and they only peek up briefly. They know to leave their daddies alone when they have their own play time. He grabs two bottles of water, checks both of their phones for any messages and makes a quick call.

Jared is almost dozing when Jensen comes back in the room and drips the condensation from one of the bottles on his stomach. He just growls.

Jensen takes two pills and finishes the bottle. “We got a reprieve.”

Jared cracks his eyes open and looks for the rest of that statement.

“Bob called and the first scene location fell out. So we don’t have to go in til one o’clock.” He places a hand low on Jared’s belly and gives him a knowing smile.

Jared sits up against the headboard and drinks his water. “Perfect, I wasn't done with you and we can sleep in.” The little boy face is back, like school just called a snow day.

They lean in and kiss, soft. Its then that Jared’s stomach growls. He is a bottomless pit and he’s long passed being embarrassed by it.

Jensen gives him one more kiss. “The pizza will be here in 30 minutes.”

  
**Til tomorrow**  
(the end)


End file.
